My Saviour
by Digital-Monster-Master
Summary: Mimi's birthday is today and she's about to throw a party. But something crazy happens on the way making Izzy save her.. Not once... twice. A koumi love fanfiction!
1. The broken bridge, and heart

My savior

Mimi was driving her new pink car her parents bought her. Wanting it for her 16th birthday (that's today). It was an early birthday gift yesterday. "Oh, I can't wait for when everyone shows up for my party! I throw the greatest." She spoke to herself happily.

"All my friends will be there." She smiled and looked at the rear view mirror, seeing someone tail gating her. She frowned, "Jeez, can't some people learn how to drive." She said angrily and huffed. Mimi clicked on the radio, and played her favorite pop song. Her hair swaying with the wind, while the window was open. She pulled over by the bridge that she once stood with her boyfriend. Knowing that they aren't together, and that her party was going to start in an hour. She smiled and started to walk across it. Rush hour was almost over, and the cars were finally moving again. She remembered T.K and Kari standing on this very same bridge with Willis, Davis, Yolei, and Cody. Her hair was whipping in front of her face. She smiled remembering when she was young, innocent, and had nothing to worry about.

Time just flew by so fast. The sound of honking horns filled the air. "Hm?" Mimi said and turned around, seeing a car racing down the bridge and nearly missing all the other cars. The car slammed the left side of it's tire that broke, and it was out of control. Mimi gasped, screaming hoping someone would save her. This car was racing towards her. She was frozen, couldn't move. Her feet seemed cemented to the ground. Her heart was racing and she was about to faint. "MIMI!" A familiar voice yelled. The car was right there, a few inches away. She felt herself fall away from the car and onto the ground where someone embraced her and was protecting her. She gasped, and eyes were full of tears she couldn't shed. She was to scared. Mimi looked up at her savior to see Izzy. Dirt on his face, and cut. "Izzy...?" She said weakly. Izzy smiled, and nodded. The car was steaming and the bridge seemed to shake. Mimi gasped and sat up fast, Izzy helped her to her feet. "What's going on Izzy?" Izzy looked around and saw people getting out of their vehicles.

"Mimi, run! This bridge is about to collapse." Izzy said fast, and scared. Mimi nodded, and held onto his hand to run with him. He only shook his head. "No, go on without me. I'm going to make sure these people get of the bridge safe." Mimi frowned but nodded. She started to run as far as her heels could take her. 'My birthday party just started and i'm not even there!' Was all she thought. A little to selfish to realize she had just been saved by Izzy.

Izzy saw cracks forming in the ground, and rumbling noises happening. He clearly knew it was time to get off the bridge. But he wanted to help all the people who couldn't get off the bridge. "C'mon move it!" He shouted at all the people. "Hurry! It's going to collapse any minute!"

Meanwhile Mimi's shoe's couldn't take her very far, people were pushing past her. "Uh, excuse me!" She shouted frustrated. Her heel got stuck in a crack and she fell twisting her ankle with a snap. "AH!"

She screamed, the pain from twisting it hurt. She tried to remove her heel but it wouldn't budge. She saw the crack forming around her, into a circle that will fall into the deep river. "H-help!" She shouted looking at the people who ignored her. "Why won't you help me?! Please!" She cried.

Izzy heard her scream, he gasped and looked up. His forehead sweating, "Mimi.." He said and took off in a flash, the cracks were tailgating Izzy now. It was going to break and he won't be able to make it to where Mimi was.

"MIMI!" He shouted, Mimi looked up and smiled knowing he could rescue her again. "IZZY!"

Izzy saw the crack a few inches ahead slash across the bridge that now broke, it broke apart separating him from Mimi. The girl he loves, and never told. He kept running and the piece of birdge he was on collapsed it was falling. Falling to the water, Izzy was stilling running, his foot right there. Right there to the stable piece of bridge. His foot just landed on the little piece of stable bridge. The part he was just on had fallen and with a splash into the water. He sighed with relief and heard another scream from Mimi.

He kept running, "I have to get to her!" He said to himself now out of breath. The wind whipping through his own hair. Mimi screamed only because the piece she was laying on was breaking, and hanging on by a thread of cement. Any moment now she could die. And Izzy will never know her feelings for him. "NO!" She yelled, and Izzy's voice said the same thing in-sync. He fell to the ground and reached his hand out for Mimi's. Mimi did the same, she couldn't move any farther because her dress was stuck on the cement. "Mimi! Hold on!" Izzy yelled, he looked around for some help. No one was there. Everyone was off the bridge. He looked back at her. "Don't move, I'm coming to get you." As he said that the cement started to break a little more lowering Mimi. And her chances of falling increasing.

Mimi was crying and shook her head, "No! You'll die!" She shouted. "No I won't, and I'd rather die then see you die." Izzy said stern. Mimi blushed, and felt more affection for Izzy. She smiled and nodded. Her hair flying like crazy. Izzy slowly put a foot on the cement, it started to move. He gulped, "I gotta do this fast." He said partially to himself.

Mimi was panicked now, she felt her heart in her throat. Izzy fully stepped on and reaching for Mimi. The cement broke and the piece was slowly falling. Mimi was screaming closing her eyes, Izzy reaching a hand and pulled onto her hand. Grasping her into his arms and falling backwards flat onto the stable cement. Mimi's dress torn apart from the block that now was drowned with water.

Izzy was hugging onto her, in relief that he saved her. He smiled, and saw Mimi fainted. He stood up holding onto Mimi in his arm. Mimi looked pale, and scared. Izzy bit on the bottom of his lip and saw more cracks on the ground. He started to race for solid ground. Once he touched the grassy ground the whole bridge completely collapsed.

He was so shocked, from that near panic and near death experience.

He himself fainted. Falling onto the grass with Mimi on top of him.


	2. Rainy birthday

When Izzy awoke his friends were all staring down at him. And some random people who he never met in his life. Tai smiled and patted his arm, "Welcome back buddy. Boy did you all scare us." Tai smiled and looked over at the others who nodded. Izzy rubbed his head and looked around. "W-what happened? A bridge collapsed and I remembered saving M-mimi... Mimi! Is she okay?!" He asked worried jumping up from the couch. Izzy felt as if his heart was in his throat. Tai pushed him back down on the coach.

Sora rubbed his shoulder to calm him down. "She's fine, you need to get some rest. That was a really smart, and a brave thing you did out there. You could have died. But you saved Mimi."

T.K and Kari nodded, "Her parents thank you for saving her." Kari said smiling at Izzy.

Izzy nodded and leaned back, "Wait, who's all the people?" The people were all staring at Izzy and laughed. "Were part of Mimi's party. Her birthday is today."

Izzy's face completely fell, '_Right.. Her birthday. And her gifts from me were in my car that's now in the water. Great, I guess having a near death experience can change the way you think. Mimi probably also forgot.' _Izzy was lost in thought and Sora sweat-dropped. "Let's give Izzy some space. I think we've just overwhelmed him."

T.K wrapped his arm around Kari and they both left to go to the kitchen. All Mimi's friends took off in another part of the house.

Tai patted Izzy, "Feel better." Tai left the coach, where Izzy sat who just contemplated. His hands throbbed, he looked down at them to see them bandaged and red. Joe probably fixed him to full health. Good ol' Joe and his life time wish to become a doctor. Izzy smiled warmly to himself, and felt the seat slightly lower as if someone sat beside him."Huh..?" He looked over to his right where the indent was. Mimi smiled at him, "Hey." She said happily clearly she recovered from the near death experience quickly. Izzy cleared his throat, "Hi, you feelin-" Mimi covered his mouth with her index and middle finger. "Much better! If it weren't for you, I would never be here for my 16th birthday party." She removed her two fingers from his mouth.

Izzy was bewildered but smiled. "Yeah, sorry about not getting you anything." Mimi's face fell, _how could he say that?! He just saved my life not once but twice! And he's sorry he didn't get me a gift?! _"Izzy Izumi! You just saved my life, what better birthday gift could I ask for?!" Izzy sweat-dropped, "Oh, sorry Mimi." Mimi stood up enraged, "And now you apologize?! For what?!" Izzy was shocked, what's gotten into her? Why is she all of the sudden going angry on him. Izzy looked confused. "Look Mimi, I clearly did something wrong. I'm just gonna go." He stood up and turned around. Mimi's face went all red, "NO!" She shouted, everyone looked and stopped talking. All was silent, except for that awkwardness. _How dare he! How dare he leave, and walk away while I'm still talking!_ Mimi's fists balled up and Izzy turned around shocked. '_Why is she acting like this? I hope I didn't ruin anything.. I still haven't confessed... to her.' _Mimi pointed at Izzy who now stared directly at her, hands in his pockets.

"Don't leave!" Her eyes weld up, she didn't care if all her friends were going to see her cry.

Over, nothing.

She didn't care if everyone was here to see her confess. He should know, no, he HAS to know her love for him. "Don't leave me...ever." She started to cry now, tears poring like a river from her eyes. Izzy was confused and surprised, what was she talking about? Izzy's eye's widened, "Mimi.." He said quietly. Sora and Tai both grinned at one another. Everyone was whispering and also confused. Mimi's faced was all pink and she literally screamed, "I feel safer when your near!" she turned around balling her eyes out. Left the house and with a slam from the front door closing. Izzy was speechless, maybe she just meant watch over her? Surely she couldn't love him.. could she?

Everyone looked around and all stared at Izzy who felt embarrassed. His face grew hotter, and he was blushing now. Tai was smiling and gave the look of, 'Go get her'. Izzy looked around and quickly left the room. The front door also shutting behind them. Matt wrapped his arm around Sora's neck and rested it on her shoulder. "I'm proud of him." Matt said and smiled. Sora looked over at him and blushed, "Me too." Tai felt angry, partially at Matt but he was his friend he couldn't get angry, and that he never confessed to Sora. All she thought of him was the friend who threw-up in her hat.

–

Izzy ran after Mimi, "I can't believe I'm doing this." He said and rolled his eyes, talking to himself. If this goes wrong he's so going to kill Tai. He saw her, sitting by herself on the public park bench. He wanted her to be happy, it's not everyday you turn 16. He saw a flower shop cart, he bought 16, red roses for Mimi. Since he didn't get her a gift, this was it.

He walked towards her, Mimi clearly didn't see. She completely ignored anything around her. Izzy slowly sat himself down beside her and put the flowers in front of her face. "For you." He said quietly and slowly. Mimi looked and her face brightened up. Eyes sparkling but it didn't take long to change. "You think buying me gifts will make me happy? Gifts don't make me happy." She folded her arms and declined the flowers. Izzy sighed, "I knew you would act like this." Mimi gasped and said angry, "Act like what?!"

Izzy flinched, Mimi was now angry. "I mean, well. Your so difficult." Mimi stood up and eyes weld up, again.

"Difficult?! This is me! If you don't like it.. then. Why are you acting so sweet?!" She started crying and covered her face. She wanted to know, _did he just pity her that she couldn't keep a relationship? Did he feel bad she was wrecked, and damaged. NO_! Izzy's mouth widened, "I'm only acting sweet because-" He froze, his voice cracked. This was it, no turning back. Your getting on towards the words of.. Love.

Mimi froze and sniffed wiping her eyes and looked up at him. "W-what?" Now she was completely confused, if it wasn't pity? Or feeling bad, then what was it? Mimi felt a rain drop on the tip of her nose. And with that it started to pore rain. Izzy shook his head, he couldn't quit get the words out. "I-I can't say." Mimi was angry, he was acting stupid. He was pitying her. "Your so stupid!" She turned around again and ran off. Clearly Mimi herself is stupid, she sat under a tree.

Izzy was speechless, again. He looked up not seeing Mimi under the tree. He squinted trying to see her from the down poor. "Mimi?!" He started to run looking. Mimi was sitting under the tree, crying. "Stupid Izzy." she ignored his calls for her. Izzy sighed and his shoulders fell tired, and disapointed. "Alright Mimi! I'll tell you!" He was running closer to where she was. Mimi still ignoring. "I like you a lot Mimi! But more than a friend!" Izzy shouted, but Mimi didn't hear from her ignoring him.

Izzy saw her under the tree. "MIMI, NO! MOVE AWAY!" Mimi again ignored him and covered her ears. Izzy was running faster and saw a flash of lightening close by. "No." He said in a hushed voice to himself. Izzy ran and lunged at Mimi. He slid in the mud holding onto her away from the tree. that got struck by lightening just then, once he moved her. Mimi gasped and was scared. As the tree caught fire from the strike. They stopped sliding and laid in the mud.

The sound of a fire siren could be heard in the distance. Izzy helped Mimi to her feet. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. Mimi shook her head, "I am, you saved me again. And I was being really stubborn earlier." Izzy smiled, but felt a shatter at his heart, she didn't say anything about liking him. He frowned and started to walk towards her house. "You better get cleaned up. You have a party to host." Mimi tilted her head knowing something was clearly off about Izzy.

"A-are you okay?" She asked innocent. Izzy nodded, "Fine. Never been better." he knew he was being rude. But he was to angry to be nice. Mimi frowned and didn't say anything.

I hope he's not angry that I like him. I think I gave him enough hints to get it that I. That I love him.


	3. Let it all out

Pretending like that near death experience never happened, Mimi continued on with her party. Giggling with her best friends. Sora and Kari both spoke with Mimi deep in conversation. "I couldn't believe a word he said!" Mimi said laughing. Sora nodded in mid-laugh. "I wouldn't be able to believe it either!" (Clearly some funny joke they were talking about.)

Tai placed a hand on Izzy's shoulder, who sat on the couch watching Mimi this whole time. Izzy looked up surprised at Tai, "Huh? Oh, hey.." He looked back at Mimi and sighed. Tai sat himself down beside Izzy, looking at him. "Something wrong?" Izzy closed his eyes, and he put a fake smile on to pretend like everything was okay. "Y-yeah, just glad that Mimi's okay. That near death experience haunts you forever."

Tai sighed and stared at Izzy who couldn't bare to look Tai in the eyes. Izzy knew that if he looked straight at Tai, Tai would know he's really hurting. "Sure, enough about that. What about her?" Izzy's face went completely red. And his hair stood up. "W-what do you mean?" He asked nervously. '_C'mon Tai! Don't do this!'_ Tai chuckled and shook his head, "I thought you were smart to get what I meant Izzy." Izzy bit on the bottom of his lip, "Oh, right that. Lets just not talk about it." He said stern and stood up walking off from his best friend. Tai looked down shaking his head, "Izzy.." He said quiet.

–

Izzy stood on Mimi's deck outside, leaning on the banister. The sun was setting, the rain had cleared, and the sound of the loud music inside, could be heard. He heard the sliding door open, than close. He didn't even want to look at who it was. Clinking ice banged against their glass cup. The person placed the cup on the banister and leaned over watching the sun set a few inches away from him. Izzy glanced over to see Mimi, smiling hair blowing. Eyes sparkling with the sun, and her dress flowing. She looked beautiful. Izzy couldn't seem to look away, the look in her dark brown eyes. He was gazing into her's now, Mimi looked over at him and went pink in the face. She looked embarrassed. "O-oh! Izzy I didn't know you were out here. Sorry." She placed a hand on her cheek blushing than looking away. Izzy smiled and felt a more deep affection for her. "Uh, it's okay. I'm sorry. I'll just go back inside." He turned around hands dangling at his sides. He couldn't seem to understand why Mimi was acting like this. So sweet, she didn't like him. Is she trying to string him along? To make him love her more?

Izzy walked past her to go back inside. Mimi reached out and had a firm grip on his wrist, holding onto it and stopped him from walking.

"Don't go." She said in a fright whisper. Izzy slowly looked at her confused. "I was just going to go ba—" Mimi shook her head and tears weld up in her eyes. She was staring directly at him. Izzy stopped talking, even though he always saw Mimi cry it was because she was selfish. Because she only thought of herself. But these tears, they were different. They meant something else, Izzy slowly opened his mouth. "Promise me!" Mimi shouted. A tear rolled down her left eye. '_When a tear roles down your left eye. It's from pain, and sadness. Mimi's.. hurt?' _Izzy gulped, "Promise what?" He said confused and in a louder voice. Mimi sniffed and let go of his wrist. She wiped away her tears that were falling and looked away. "Nevermind." She mumbled, and turned around back facing Izzy. Izzy was watching her as she silently cried. He didn't know what to do, he slowly walked away and inside the house. But that was the wrong thing to do.

Mimi saw him walk back inside and she cried harder, getting frustrated and angry. She moved quickly swinging her arm and rushing back inside. The cup that was on the banister fell, fell down to the grass and shattered into a million pieces. Exactly how Mimi's heart felt. Exacly how it had been punctured by Izzy's actions. Mimi walked back inside and shouted at Izzy who was talking to Tai. "IZZY IZUMI!" She said angry. The music stopped and everyone fell silent once more, like the first time Mimi tried to confess.

"Are you really that selfish?! People say I am, but you are!" She pointed at Izzy who was confused, and embarrassed. Everyone stared at him now. "M-mimi, lets just go outside. Your making a scene!" He hissed and pulled her arm to take her back outside. "NO! Don't touch me and act like everything's okay! Tell me why Izzy. Why, I asked you to never leave me. But you did. You saved me three times already. Why? Why do you care for me so much, but in return when I try to show that care. You throw it back and don't accept it." She seemed calm, but was still furious.

Izzy let go of her and stepped back. She was right, he did do that. She tried to show him some care but he carelessly brushed it off. In the results, hurting Mimi. "You saved me physically, but you don't help me, or save me emotionally." Izzy was shocked, "Mimi." He said softly, Mimi looked up. '_T-the way he said that, does he really care...?'_ Izzy forgot that everyone was staring at him, but didn't give a shit. "I'm sorry. Please Mimi. I guess I just didn't care. Because I thought that you didn't care about me. The situations you put me through. I almost lost you! I would have lost the girl I love most. You stupidly sat under a tree. You almost died! I almost lost you three times. That's why I carelessly threw back the respect, and care you gave me. Because I thought it would result in me almost loosing you again!"

Mimi looked up at Izzy surprised. She didn't know, how could she know?! "How would I know you cared for me?!" Izzy rolled his eyes now furious. "Mimi when it comes to love, your more smart on that subject than me! I thought that the actions I took, and the way I spoke to you, you would get a clear image that, I LOVE YOU!" He balled his fist up and looked down at his feet. He started to cry now. '_Why wasn't she understanding?!'_ Mimi was staring at Izzy shocked.

"Why didn't you just say?" Mimi said quiet. Izzy shook his head, "Because If I told you directly, I would result in loosing you completely. No girl like you would ever want a guy like me." He said and looked up at Mimi. Who Mimi saw he was crying. She sniffed, and felt a warm sensation in her heart.

"It doesn't matter with the stereo-type. Because I'm not that kinda girl. I thought with you being smart and all Izzy. You wouldn't believe any of that stuff." She said it happily, not sad, angry, or mad. Izzy smiled and looked at her gazing in her eyes.

Everyone stared at them smiling and hugging their loved ones watching this cute confession. And cute love. "I thought that it was true. But I was wrong." Izzy smiled at her. "I know a guy like me, would definitely want a girl like you." Mimi blushed and raced towards him. Hugging him tightly, crying on his chest. "Izzy! Your the best birthday gift, ever. And this is the best gift you could ever give me." She smiled and looked at him. "Your heart.." And with that she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "Happy birthday Mimi." Izzy said and smiled at her. Mimi blushed and everyone around them said. "Awww!" And clapped. The music started up again, and Izzy still held onto her. "May I have this dance?" Izzy asked and held out his arm for Mimi to hold onto. Mimi bowed and nodded, holding onto his arm that was extended. "Yes you may, forever and always."

Izzy smiled and took her to the dance floor. He winked at Tai who's face went bright red. He looked over at Sora who was giggling with a bunch of girls. She looked over at Tai and her face also went red. She giggled and placed a hand on her mouth. And looked back at all the other girls who aww'ed and squiled.

Tai sighed, "Oh, what am I getting myself into?"

**AUTHOR'S LAST COMMENTS:**

****Okay well, I had a review from a guest (No name added) that was ranting about Kari and T.K. Plus the pairing I did in here with Matt and Sora. It wasn't so much a pairing. But I leave it up to your imagination, where Sora likes Tai and Matt. (In the second chapter.) I didn't make it a clear enough image that you can tell Matt is with Sora. I don't mind if people express their favorite couples, and pairings in reviews. Just don't be ignorant about it.

Last few comments on this subject, as you can read Tai will try to confess to Sora. (In results) That'll be in my next story, for now I think this story might be completed. We'll see though. I might make one last chapter.


End file.
